Fighting the Dorito
by letnewtlive33
Summary: What happens when Bill tries to overthrow the gods? I don't know if this will ever become a complete story, it's sorta an extension of a shamchat I did awhile back, but we'll see where this goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Needed backstory**

 **So the shamchat sorta went like this: Bill bumps into Nico and messes with him a bit, then offers him a deal to get his sister back in exchange for him staying out of his way. Nico said no after some debate with himself and so Bill put him in a perpetual nightmare of his sister's death. Bill also took his sword and left him there, on the sidewalk, and he never told Nico his name just that he's a dream demon.**

"N-no!... No…" He whimpered and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and cried, but in true torture fashion, the scene was crystal clear no matter what he did.

"D-dam demon." He crawled away, though it did nothing with the images that followed him. Soon he forgot all thoughts of him though, only thinking about the death of his sister before him.

B-B-Bianca…. Bianca! I-I'm so s-sorry… Bianca…" He sobbed, giving up on moving. Little did he know, a certain sea king's son was walking home from school, and heading right towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of their characters. God bless Rick Riordan and Alex Hirsch.**

(Percy's POV)

He'd been on his way home. He had a date with Wise Girl today, and wanted to freshen up a bit beforehand. However, those plans were canceled when he stumbled upon a familiar gothic Italian. Nico was just sitting on the ground, in the middle of the side walk. It peeked Percy's interest, especially when the same young boy started to crawl backwards, and was he…. crying? He didn't have a good feeling about the scene in front of him, so he jogged up to the boy concerned.

"Nico? Nico, what's wrong? You're just sitting here in the middle of-" He'd finally gotten close enough to hear the Italians murmurs, and they weren't good. Nico was shaking from his tears, muttering his late sister's name along with 'I'm sorrys' and the like. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to be seeing reality.

"Nico? Hey buddy, snap out of it." He grabbed his shoulder, only for the boy to crawl away in fear.

"G-get out of here d-demon! I won't abandon my friends, so you can take your crummy deal and leave! _I_ may be powerless, but Percy will stop you!" He shouted, glaring in the direction of Percy's hand. _Demon?_ Percy thought. _What is he talking about? What demon? What deal? Why is he powerless, AND WHO DOES HE THINK I'LL STOP?!_ None of this made sense to him, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Nico like this.

He started to pick him up, only to face much resistance from the boy, resulting in him getting scratched in the face. _Hmm… Wait! That's it!_ He remembered that today was a teacher conference meeting, meaning Paul was still at school. If he could get him to pick his friend up, they may be able to figure out what's wrong with him.

He glanced down at his friend, who had gone back to sobbing about Bianca, before deciding that he'd be fine and running back towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy arrived just as Paul was walking out of the building. Using the last bit of his energy, since he ran the whole way here, he sprinted to meet him.

"Percy? What are you doing here? Didn't you have a date you needed to get ready for?" Paul inquired of the teen, surprise evident on his face.

"No… time… explain ... later. Car… now…" he breathed out between shallow breaths. Without waiting for a response, he hopped in the passenger's seat of his step-dad's car. Paul climbed in and started to drive without a word.

"Go the same way as you would to get to my house." Percy informed, his breathing normalizing. "We need to pick someone up, so when I say stop, stop."

"Okay, but Percy" Paul glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road. "what's wrong? What happened to make you so frantic?"

"I… I don't know. Look I'll explain at least what I _do_ know once we pick him up." And with that, the car was silent all the way to where Nico lay, still trapped in his worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul and Percy picked Nico up and put him in the back seat, just praying that he didn't open the car door in his delirious state.

"Where are you taking me, dream demon?" Nico accused, all out of tears to shed now. "Your plan will fail. Percy and his friends will find a way to stop you, so just you wait!" He was silent for a moment then spoke again. "For the love of Hades… ANSWER ME! I know you're here, I may not hae been able to _see_ you, but I could still feel you pick me up." Percy tried to ignore the odd accusations coming from his friend, instead he turned his attention to explaining things to Paul. After all, he'd done everything without question thus far, he figured he owed the guy the truth.

"I was in my way home when I found him there, mumbling about Bianca and how sorry he was for her death. I tried to shake him out of it, but he just accused me of being some sort of demon and backed away." He recalled. "I think he's under some allusion curse, but I can't tell. We need to get him to Chiron and find out what in Tartarus is going on here."

"Agreed. I'll call your mom and Annabeth to fill them in. Wouldn't want your girlfriend thinking you stood her up." He winked at the half-blood, causing him to blush and nod.

*Time skip. At camp, Paul has left*

Percy trudged up the hill, fighting with Nico constantly as he still believed him to be some "dream demon." When he neared the top, he called out to some half-bloods wondering around for them to help him with the cursed kid. Together they got him to the Big House where Chiron happened to be.

"Percy? What brings you-" Chiron was interrupted, however by a screaming child of death.

"Let go of me! I won't side with you. You're just wasting your time!" He sat down the boy on a chair where he simply curled up into the fetal position and rocked back and forth. Chiron looked back and forth between the two boys giving Percy a 'what the heck is going on' look, so Percy explained what he knew to his centaur mentor.

"I found him like that, Chiron. He was just sitting on the side walk, mumbling about Bianca." Percy looked back at his broken friend. "I think he's stuck in some kind of never-ending nightmare."

"I see…" Chiron trotted over to Nico, examining him. "Has he given you any clues to how he got like this?"

"Well, when every time I pick him up, or touch him in any way, he yells at me. He keeps calling me a 'Dream Demon'… Whatever that means, and he keeps talking about never taking a deal? And that me and my friends will defeat this thing?"

Chiron paled at his explanation. "Did you say….. dream demon?"


End file.
